Shadows and Nightmares
Information: "Shadows and Nightmares" was the second industry album released by Two Steps From Hell, and the second overall. It was released in 2006 and featured mostly horror-themed tracks along with a sound effects library. As of 2015, only nine songs have been released to the public and they are all on the Halloween album. Description #1 (Taken from the TSFH website): Two Steps From Hell Shadows And Nightmares, released in 2006. This is a horror suspense release that combines custom sound design with live orchestra. Nick was the shadow and Thomas the nightmare, if you know what we mean. Confused? Come up to the lab and see what's on the slab. Description #2 (Taken from the TSFH YouTube Channel): On September 16th, 2006 Two Steps From Hell released SHADOWS AND NIGHTMARES, unique in its artistic melding of live orchestra effects and custom sound design. This library is a high impact, 2 CD box set featuring 108 cues delivered with fierce sonic power, acoustic depth and the highest production values. The category is horror and this release features horror beds and suspenseful themes, ethereal dreamscapes, huge hits and rises, horrific nightmares, and demonic chants in grotesque languages. '1408', 'Hannibal Rising', 'First Snow', 'The Mist', 'I Am Legend', 'Untraceable', 'Sweeney Todd' and many horror films, and scores of other films with heightened suspense, feature tracks from this release. Track List: NOTE: Alternate versions of certain tracks are not represented here. Vol. 1 Horror # Hammer of Doom'' by Nick Phoenix'' # 2000 Leagues'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Rising Darkness'' by Nick Phoenix' (also released on Halloween)'' # Messages Across Time'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Satellite Photos'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Surveilance'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Precinct Breach'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Crisis Gone Bad'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Undead Chamber'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Clues and Conspiracies # Lord of Death'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Unsolved # Found at the Lake # Smell of Death''; feat. Merethe Soltvedt (possibly)'' # Pane of Darkness'' by Nick Phoenix' (also released on Halloween)'' # Possessed Village'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Silent Chill # Lost Child # She Rises (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (also released on Halloween) # Ritual of Ressurrection'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Nocturnal Prey (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Ghost Town'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Ghostly Presence (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (also released on Halloween) # Tick Tock Goes the Clock'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Inhuman Growth (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (also released on Halloween as "Welcome to Widow Woods") # Mountains of Madness'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Loch Ness'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # The Return of Life (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Unholy Requiem (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Cemetery Waltz (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (Also released on Halloween) Vol. 2 Horror # Death Grip 2'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Deathlook # Heartpounder'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Overheated'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Smartbomb'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Justification'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Recon J74'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Evac'' by Nick Phoenix'' # The Last 100'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Infinity'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Extreme Crisis'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Forbidden'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Beneath the Floor # Afterlife # Demon Child'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Empire of the Mind'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Doomsday (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Evil! (Part 1) (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (also released on Halloween) # Evil! (Part 2) (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Demonic Procession (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Come What May'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (also released on Halloween) # Betrayed (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Face of Dhomor Devah (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Awakening the Beat (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Etergheros Charhela (Sacrificium)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Bottomless Pit of Torment (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (also released on Halloween) # Eyes Wide Open (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Discovery of Land (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # 20000 Tons of TNT (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Approaching Tsunami (Choir)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' Vol. 3 Trailer Toolbox See Trailer Toolkits for more information.Category:Industry Albums Trivia: *''Welcome to Widow Woods'' was used in an episode of The Innovators: The Men Who Built America. *"Inhuman Growth" is the first song to be renamed upon its public release. *This is the first album to have the sequel to a song be placed on the same album as its predecessor. Category:Horror